Does It Really Matter?
by ffbeginner22
Summary: A reaction fic of how Mike would think if he learned of Julie's secret without her knowing.


_**Does It Really Matter?**_

**Summary:** A little "thought bunny" I had about Mike's reaction when he overhears a little secret about Julie. How will he react in this scenerio? Read and let me know your reaction(s).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Motorcity. It's a creation by the Disney Corporation whom I wish I could petition to put back on the air for another season. (Anyone agree?)

* * *

_** "This isn't happening!"**_

That was the thought that ran through Mike Chilton's mind as he silently watched Julie's conversation with Claire on her comlink.

They, the Burners and himself, had just gotten back from their victory party at Antonio's when they finally decided to turn in for the night. Even though it was a great party they had to be ready for when Kane struck back, which Mike knew he would after coming so close to actually taking complete control of Motorcity. So everyone turned in in hopes of getting up early to make repairs and mods for their vehicles.

The only thing was Mike could not sleep so he decided to grab a glass of hot chocolate. As he was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen as quietly as possible he saw some movement out of the old pick-up window. He peeked out and saw Julie sitting in a booth across from him, and despite the fading light from the street lamps outside Mike could not deny how truly beautiful she was.

Her brown eyes, though tired, were still sparkling with some reserved energy as she checked her surroundings. Her long red hair settled down her back and flowed over her shoulders as she stretched her porceilin white limbs. When she finished stretching she wet her naturally pouting red lips, and it was times like this that Mike had to fight every urge he had to go over and kiss her.

_**"What guy wouldn't want to?"**_ he thought as he, admittedly, stalker-stared at her.

Yet it was not just her outer appearance that made his heart race like a suped-up engine. What really got him going was the fact that this mystery intern by the name of Julie was intellegent, loyal and brave.

Not long ago she was willing to risk her cover in order to get him out of Kane's prison cell and nearly risked her own life to stop the Genesis Pod from the Warship.

Forgetting his hot chocolate Mike headed out of the kitchen and was about to make his way to Julie when she activated her comlink. Almost immediately Claire's image popped up, despite the lateness of the hour and that is when Mike heard it.

"You sure you don't want to come back up for the night Jules?" Claire asked.

Julie sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't really know what I'll do if I see him after what happened. I mean he nearly succeeded in destroying Mike and Motorcity and I should be furious with him. But at the same time I'm glad he survived the Warship crash and isn't any worse for wear."

_**"Survived? Wait, is she talking about Kane?"**_ Mike thought as he continued to hear their discussion.

Claire nodded, "I can see where you're at Julie, but I can't see how you can hold it all in. If Kane were my dad and I was fighting against him I'd think I would go absolutely crazy!"

_** "What?!"**_

That is when it felt like a hole had just opened underneath Mike.

_** "Julie is Kane's daughter? No! That can't be! This isn't happening!"**_

But as Mike thought about it it all made sense. Why else would Kane be so concerned about some intern's safety unless that intern was related to him? Also how else would Julie get all of the top secret stuff that was on his database? What's more how could Julie know so much about Kane's schedule and daily routines?

Then he got angry, _**"Has this been nothing more than payback for something? Has she just been using us to take down Kane down so she could take over his company? Is THAT the reason she hasn't said anything?!"**_

Just as he was about to come out of the shadows and confront her Mike stopped as another thought entered his mind.

_ "How can you think that?"_

Mike crept back in the shadows as the other voice, possibly the one connected to his heart, continued, _"This girl risked her identity and life several times for you and the team even though you made it quite clear that you hate her dad's guts. If she were really aiming to take over KaneCo she would've done it by now just because she's that smart._

_ "How can you think that badly of her after all she's done to save your sorry hide when she could've easily turned you in?"_

Mike looked back at Julie and saw that she was close to tears as he was.

"I don't know how either," she said to Claire. Then she wiped her eyes and concluded, "But someone's got to do something to help Motorcity, and who better to help take down Kane than his own daughter. It hurts, but not as much as knowing that if I don't help no one else will."

Claire sighed, "I know. I know. Just do me a favor and tell the guys. They have to know and it could help for next time... And you know there will be a next time."

Julie half smiled, "Yeah, that would be like Dad to try again. I just hope the guys won't hate me-"

"Especially Mike?" the other girl asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up!" she giggled.

At that Mike's heart started racing again.

"Oh c'mon girl! You got to tell him that at least."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Right. I just tell Deluxe's biggest criminal that I'm his archenemy's daughter and that I'm head over heeled boots in love with him. That'll go over well."

"Not if you go at it like that it won't," Claire laughed.

With that Julie ended her call and Mike had to duck back in the kitchen before he could be seen. Once Julie was in her room Mike came out and kept his eyes on her door.

_**"Kane's daughter loves me?"**_ he thought.

He leaned back against the wall as one last thought came to him, _"Does it really matter?"_

Mike smiled, "No. I guess it doesn't."

At last Mike went to bed as his hot chocolate cooled in the window.


End file.
